1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide guide for a press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In press machinery, a slide to conduct ascending/descending movements and a sliding surface on the press frame side to guide the slide movements have heretofore been so arranged that their surfaces each have an oil groove thereon and are opposite and parallel to each other. That is, a sliding surface of the slide fitted with liners parallel to each other and oil grooves made on each liner's surface have been arranged opposite and parallel to a plane surface of the slide gib fitted to the press frame portion, i.e. to the press proper, and a clearance between both plane surfaces of the liner and slide gib has been maintained properly by adjusting a position of the slide gib. In a lubrication system utilizing this oil groove, an area of the sliding surface is considerably larger as compared with that of oil groove, so that an effect to wedge off both surfaces each other by the function of the oil film formed thereon.
This makes it difficult to compensate for an increase in the clearance resulted from wear of the sliding surface by means of the oil film and also to maintain a high accuracy. For this reason, the operator, or the person in charge of these presses must always pay attention to keep the clearance optimal by adjusting the position of the slide gib whenever the clearance increases.
Also, in such prior art machines, it is very difficult to adjust the whole clearance of the parallel sliding surfaces finely. Moreover, in slide guides of the prior art, there were the unavoidable drawbacks that the oil film is sometimes apt to break and as a consequence the wear and heat of the liner is also apt to increase when running the slide at high speed, and that frequent adjustment of the clearance or work to expand the clearance must be carried out.